Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety device for the protection of the occupants of motor vehicles, who are constantly in great danger due to high speeds. More especially the invention relates to a system of completely dampening the forces created during a motor vehicle accident. This invention is also directed to a means for safely limiting the movement of the head of a passenger seated in the back of a car so as to avoid facial and head injuries which could arise from an automobile accident.